


Teasing and Temptation

by quietpastelcolours



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), F/M, Light Bondage, NSFW, Smut, Sort of anyway, Teasing, dominant Zelda, kind of an AU OoT?, semi sub Ganondorf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietpastelcolours/pseuds/quietpastelcolours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganondorf finds himself all tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing and Temptation

It was getting harder and harder to concentrate. Ganondorf blinked and made an effort to refocus on the current speaker at the meeting; the Hylian minister of trade was droning on about some deal or other he wanted to make with Labrynna, and it was not at all a stimulating enough topic to distract him from the slender, delicate foot skimming up his leg.

Seeing as she was usually a stickler for propriety, Ganondorf wasn’t sure why Zelda was teasing him in a room full of Hylians, including her father, but he wasn’t complaining. While her bare foot tortured him slowly, she herself looked utterly invested in what was being said by the speaking minister, her lovely face composed and absorbed by his words. Or so any casual observer would have thought. He shifted slightly in his chair, and noticed the tiniest grin turn the corners of her lips for just a moment before her face settled back into more serious lines, and then her foot skimmed along the inside of his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch.

Ganondorf’s breath hitched just slightly as Zelda’s foot advanced, circling his cock gently, and then just as things were getting dangerous, she slid her foot back to his inner thigh, rubbing against him temptingly. He met her gaze and raised a brow inquiringly, only to receive a mischievous smile as her foot drifted back along to his cock. Ganondorf tensed up slightly as he tried to control his reaction to her touch; he was going to have to stand up and walk away from the table soon, and he’d rather not do that with a raging erection, particularly in front of the Hylian King.

He was in Hyrule as part of an exchange that his mothers’ had worked out with King Daphnes of Hyrule – eager to secure trade with the much larger kingdom, the Twinrova had packed him off to Hyrule as a dignitary meant to earn the King’s trust. Well, Ganondorf thought he was doing all right on that score, but what he hadn’t expected was his affair with the princess.

While presenting a perfect, polished façade to the world, Princess Zelda was in possession of a streak of wickedness that he quite enjoyed exploring; they frequently ended up entangled around one another in hallways and under staircases, in the hedgerows or hidden behind curtains, for they both knew that if their affair were ever to be discovered, it would create a scandal of such magnitude, the King might actually try and have him arrested, especially considering that Zelda wasn’t married, and she was supposed to be untouched.

 _Supposed_ to be.

Ganondorf very casually let one hand drop into his lap, attempting to manoeuvre it into a position where he could capture Zelda’s foot and stop her from making an awkward situation worse; his cock was starting to stiffen, and preventative actions needed to happen _now_. Zelda realised what he was trying to do, and he noticed her lips curl up as she started to play, her foot darting out of his reach and generally being a huge tease.

Finally however, the meeting drew to a close, and Ganondorf realised that he’d completely missed the last half hour of it, which wasn’t very good for his notes. Packing up his papers, he stood up, nodding silently at the King and several of the advisors around him, and then he left the meeting area, knowing Zelda wasn’t far behind. When the hall was clear in front of him, and the only additional footsteps he could hear belonged to the princess, he swung around and pinned her very abruptly to the wall.

“You little tease.” He murmured, and Zelda grinned wickedly before she tilted her head up to accept his kiss. Her lips parted with a slight moan as he plundered her mouth, making her gasp as he found her tongue and teased her lightly, one hand tugging her form flush against his.

“ _Tease_ , hmm?” She whispered against his lips. “You call that teasing?”

“I certainly do.” He growled, nipping at her jaw, and Zelda smiled an evil smile.

“I can do _much_ better than that.” She purred. “Are you at all busy this afternoon?”

He found his lips turning up in a slow smirk. “I suspect I will be once I hear what you want to do.”

Zelda’s smile widened. “Come to my chambers in ten minutes.” Her voice was low and arousing, and his breath hissed through his teeth when her hand trailed down his chest to mould her fingers against his cock.

“As my Lady wishes.” He growled against her ear, nipping at the shell of her pointed ear and making her gasp, and then Zelda kissed him hard for a moment before she pulled back and gave him a smouldering smile before she disappeared down the hall. Ganondorf couldn’t help his grin as he imagined what she had in store for him; there was never a dull moment to be had when Zelda was around.

Precisely ten minutes later he was sneaking down the corridor that led to Zelda’s room; he’d had to hide once from guards making their rotations, but now he was in the clear as he knocked softly and then entered. Zelda smiled up at him as his gaze landed on her, clad in a lacy robe as she reclined on a chaise longue, a glass of champagne in hand. She’d gotten undressed… swiftly.

He raised an amused brow. “This early?”

Zelda smiled and took a sip. “It’s a special occasion.” He could see heat flickering in her eyes as she ran her gaze over his form, and he began to feel impatient as to whatever she was planning. “Have some with me?” Zelda’s voice was a raspy, aroused purr, and he grinned as he sat down on the end of her chaise longue and took the second glass of champagne, enjoying the delicate taste for a moment.

As he drank, she stood up and sashayed towards him, tempting him thoroughly with the movement of her hips beneath the lace. It didn’t surprise him in the slightest when she straddled his lap, tracing her sharp nails down his throat as she took another sip of champagne. Ganondorf settled his hand on her waist, content to watch her as she circled her hips slowly against him, making his cock stiffen as she continued to grind herself down over him. Zelda obviously knew what she wanted to do, and he wouldn’t be the one to stop her.

Finally, she leaned in and kissed him very slowly, the taste of champagne sweet on her tongue, and Ganondorf grinned against her mouth as she slowly pulled back, her eyes heavy lidded with desire.

“Carry me to bed.” She commanded, and Ganondorf smirked at her as he stood, keeping her warmth tucked against his cock as he walked through to her bedchamber and laid her down on her bed. He attempted to keep kissing her, but Zelda pulled back.

“Uh uh.” She whispered, tapping his chin like a scolded schoolboy. “I want you naked.”

Ganondorf grinned to himself. “Indeed?”

She smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth. “If you don’t, I’ll have to punish you.” She sounded so delighted about that possibility he decided _not_ to oblige her.

Standing upright, Ganondorf began to shed his clothing, his robes hitting the ground first, swiftly followed by his trousers and boots, until he was left in nothing but his skin. A smile playing around her mouth, Zelda patted the bedspread beside her.

“Come and sit.” She purred, and he grinned and obliged her.

Zelda bit her lip as she ran her gaze over Ganondorf’s delicious form; he really was incredibly attractive, his body intoxicating. He grabbed her waist then and tugged her closer, and Zelda shook her head just as he went to kiss her.

“Oh, no you don’t.” She whispered in his ear, tugging at his lobe with her teeth. “Lie down.”

Ganondorf chuckled slightly. “It’s like that, hey?”

“You know it is.” She purred, pushing lightly at his chest. He smirked at her but obeyed, lying down amongst her comfortable cushions. Zelda slipped aside his waist then, tracing her nails down his chest and enjoying the way his nipples peaked at her touch. She flicked one then, smiling at the way his breath hissed between his teeth, and then she leaned down and drew his nipple into her mouth, abrading it with her teeth until she felt him shift his hips beneath her, and his hands threaded into her hair.

Zelda grinned to herself as she trailed her tongue up towards his throat, sinking her teeth into that firm flesh at regular intervals and making him groan, and then she sank her teeth into the crook of his shoulder, suckling hard until his skin bloomed bruise black beneath her bite.

“Do you trust me?” She purred against his ear, tugging his lobe firmly between her teeth.

Ganondorf groaned. “Not when you get like this, you evil witch.”

“I’m going to have to punish you for that.” Zelda promised, dark humour rich in her tone.

“You promise lots of things. Doesn’t mean you’ll follow through.”

 _Oh, here we go._ A grin stretched her lips at his taunting, mocking tone. “You’ll pay for that.”

Ganondorf smirked and tried to tug her up a bit, but Zelda grinned and grabbed his wrists. “Let me tie you up.” She said, eyes shining, and Ganondorf raised a brow at her.

“I’ll make it worth your while.” She murmured against his ear, and he chuckled.

“I’m sure you will. Go ahead, my little demon. Do your worst.”

Zelda smiled happily as she pulled open her nightstand and pulled out several lengths of velvet rope, two of which she swiftly affixed to the headboard while Ganondorf looked on with an amused expression on his face.

A few minutes later and she had him bound spreadeagled to the bed, and she leaned in to kiss him softly.

“That’s better.” She purred, trailing her nail down his cheek. “Now I’ve got you right where I want you.”

Ganondorf went to say something, but she leaned down and took his mouth roughly, biting and tugging at his lips until he groaned beneath her. Sitting up, she gave him a smile as she made her way slowly down his body until she reached the hard shaft jutting towards the ceiling. Giving him a wicked smile, she leaned down and lightly swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock, teasing him until he lifted his hips and grunted. She met his gaze and smiled as she licked him slowly from base to tip, and then she wrapped her hand around him and began to stroke with the barest touch.

“What do want?” She inquired coquettishly, and he blinked, teeth gritted.

“Harder – fuck, _Zelda_ -”

“Slower? I can do that.” She switched to running just two fingers up and down the length of his shaft while just barely letting her tongue swirl round the tip for long, slow minutes, until he was actively trying to lift his hips towards her. Zelda grinned and then took himself inside her mouth properly, bobbing up and down and increasing the pressure of her hand until she was sure he was about to find his release.

“ _Hngh_.” Ganondorf had his head tipped back, throat tight, and she smiled slowly and released his cock altogether, smirking as his eyes popped opened to stare at her. Zelda began the long journey back up to his throat then, licking her way along his impressive musculature, sinking her teeth into his pec until he groaned and shifted beneath her. Siting up, she straddled his chest and took hold of the sash of her robe, tugging at it teasingly.

Ganondorf looked rather breathless as he watched her, fingers clenched around his velvet restraints, and Zelda smiled as she slowly let her robe slip off her shoulders, just barely concealing her breasts, and ran a hand over his chest, tugging gently at the red curls there and watching his eyes darken. Tugging the sash so her robe fell open completely, Zelda let it slide down her form, revealing her naked body as Ganondorf’s eyes glinted with lust. Dropping the robe to the floor, she moved up slightly, tenderly removing his crown and setting it to the side before sinking her hands into Ganondorf’s scarlet mane and slipping astride his face.

“If you’re good-” She purred. “-I’ll let you come.”

Ganondorf found himself making a noise of arousal as Zelda rode his face, her sweet juices coating his tongue as he licked her firmly. His fingers twitched as he tugged on his restraints, wanting nothing more than to grab her hips and hold her down right where he could pleasure her most. Tracing his tongue over her dripping folds, he focused in on her clit, thoroughly enjoying her sounds of pleasure as she cried out, her fingers causing sharp pain as she tugged on his hair.

His own need for release was all but forgotten as he enthusiastically worked her over; realising her thighs were beginning to tremble, Ganondorf sped up, muscles straining with the need to grab her thighs and hold her steady. Zelda was rocking her hips against his face now, moaning loudly as she tugged on his hair hard, and then she came apart on his tongue with a broken wail, sagging against the headboard as she came down from the clouds.

Zelda moved off his face with a little sigh of pleasure, and then she leaned down to kiss him gently, tasting her own essence on his lips. “That was nice.” She murmured, and he grinned up at her as she moved down his body, taking his aching cock in hand. Ganondorf’s breath hissed through his teeth as she stroked him hard for several long, heart stopping moments, and then she slowly straddled his waist, nestling her smooth cheeks up against his shaft and grinding slowly before she raised herself up and held him steady.

Ganondorf tensed and gritted his teeth as Zelda took him inside her, slowly making her way down his aching shaft. She laid a hand on her toned stomach, tipping her head back as she rocked her hips.

“You make me feel so full…” She crooned, and he swore and jerked his hips up, trying to force himself deeper inside her. Zelda opened her eyes at that, giving him a decidedly evil grin as she changed her pace completely, bracing herself on his abdomen as she rode him as slowly as she possibly could; it was pure torture.

“Fuck…” He tipped his head back and groaned as she scraped her nails over his flesh, the bite of pain adding to the pleasure he felt and only increasing his need to fuck her properly.

“Oooh.” Zelda slowed right down then, grinning at him as she kept him fully seated inside her but refused to move. “Do you like that?”

“You tease… _fuck_ ….” Ganondorf bucked his hips violently up into the air, and Zelda squeaked and moaned as he drove himself deeper inside her.

She dug her nails into his pecs then as punishment, waiting until he looked her in the eyes. “Do you want me to move?” She asked coquettishly. “Like this, perhaps?”

She very slowly lifted herself and came back down again, whimpering slightly from how good it felt when he filled her, and smirked at Ganondorf’s impatient groan.

“ _Yes_.” He got out hoarsely, and Zelda smiled in delight.

“Or maybe like this?” She sped up her movements and rode him vigorously for a few minutes until they were both gasping, and then she turned languorous and slow once more. “Which do you like best?”

“Fuck, Zelda. You’re killing me.”

“That’s not an answer.” She purred, twisting her hips and grinding herself down on him until she was gasping from the pressure deep in her core.

“Zelda…”

She started to move again, riding him slowly and slipping a hand down to her clit to massage her most sensitive spot until she was moaning, her free hand teasing her nipples. Ganondorf felt so good inside her; he stretched her so perfectly… she cried out as he hit that one spot inside her that made her eyes roll back in her head. Ganondorf was thrusting his hips up hard now, lifting her high into the air, and rather than go back to teasing him, she found she couldn’t quite care about his apparent lack of self control now that she was nearing her peak.

“Come for me.” She moaned, thighs trembling as the wave tickled at her toes. “Come inside me.”

Ganondorf growled and threw his head back, his hips jerking as he gave in to his release, the tendons in his throat taut as he strained towards his peak. Zelda continued to ride him even as she felt his erection throbbing deep inside her as he filled her with his seed. Her own release creeping up on her, Zelda whimpered and cried out as she rubbed her clit harder and the bubble grew inside her, and then the bubble burst, taking her with it. Her toes curled as she wailed loudly, hips bucking as she came, and then she sagged, bracing herself on his abdomen as she tried to recover.

“Mmm.”

Ganondorf raised his head at Zelda’s very contented murmur as she lifted herself up off his softening cock and crawled, catlike and languorous, up beside him. After another moment, she sat up, apparently recovered, and undid the rope binding his wrists and ankles. He tugged her into his form when he had free use of his hands again, and Zelda cuddled up against him; she could be quite standoffish at times, but he knew she was always most receptive to affectionate touches in the afterglow, which meant for someone like him, who was fond of physical intimacy, he had to make the most of it.

“Good?” He asked her in an amused murmur; Zelda liked to take the reins, but afterwards she tended to act like he’d been in charge all along. Not that Ganondorf really minded; while he tended to be quite dominant in bed, he liked indulging Zelda’s more adventurous tastes every so often, and then enjoyed it even more when she went all affectionate on him.

“Yes, very.” She murmured, burrowing her head into his chest, and Ganondorf snickered slightly.

“It’d want to be, seeing as you were in charge.”

She smiled at that and pulled herself up a bit so she could kiss him; the kiss was sweet yet short.

“I didn’t see you objecting.” Zelda smiled as she skimmed her fingers up and down his bare arm.

“Object? I’d be mad to do that.”

She laughed lightly, but then her humour faded. "We'll have to get dressed again soon." Zelda murmured into his throat. "Someone might get sent to find me."

Ganondorf nodded. "That's true, but..." He pulled her closer and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Another minute won't hurt."

"Mmm." Zelda pushed herself up on her elbow, a fond smile on her face as she traced his nose gently. "I'm a little disappointed, actually. I expected you to make some grand declaration of how you'd show me up next time."

Ganondorf's brows shot up into his hair, and then he rolled her over, playfully pinning her down against the mattress. "Oh? You want me to tie you down?"

Zelda grinned. "I look forward to it." She said coquettishly, and he leaned down to kiss her.

"You little tease."

"I thought you knew that already."

Ganondorf snickered and tugged her closer; now knowing just how much of a wicked streak his princess possessed, he grinned as he thought of the stuffy, stuck up Hylian nobles who all looked down their noses at him. If only they could see him now, in bed with their precious Princess of Hyrule. His lips twitched; one day they’d all learn. One day. Until then, he was quite happy to continue this affair behind closed doors.


End file.
